


maybe it's maybelline

by demetyr



Series: one hundred fortified towers [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Poetry, Witchcraft, make up / cosmetics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demetyr/pseuds/demetyr
Summary: In 1770, the British Parliament banned lipstick.





	maybe it's maybelline

In 1770, the British Parliament  
banned lipstick ( _among such others  
_ _as perfume and high-heeled shoes_ )  
saying that such items had the power  
to seduce men into marriage — a kind  
of power classified as witchcraft. 

Well.

Pucker up, then, darling, and  
let me put a spell on you.


End file.
